


We're here for you, kiddo. You're family.

by CharlieRhees



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Thomas Sanders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Virgil is having and off day and Patton comes to the rescue.
Series: Sanders Sides Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587817
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	We're here for you, kiddo. You're family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom so please go easy on me.
> 
> Also give me pointers for anything I can do better next time.

Virgil was scared. 

He knew that he shouldn't be since Thomas and the other sides had accepted him. But it was hard not to. 

He was anxiety after all. 

Until a while ago he was a problem for Thomas. Something that was more of a nuisance than any help to him. 

"Virgil, are you coming down for dinner, kiddo?" Virgil heard Patton's voice from outside his bedroom door. 

"I'm not hungry," Virgil shouted back.

"But you haven't eaten all day, you've barely come out of your room," Patton reasoned. 

"Maybe I haven't been hungry today," There was a moment of silence and Virgil started to think that Patton had finally given up and left. 

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Virgil let out a quiet grown as he heard Patton's voice again. 

"I'm fine, Patton. Go away!" Virgil shouted back. 

"I'm coming in!" Patton announced and a second later the door was being opened. Virgil let out a loud sigh and sat up. 

"Get out, Patton!" Virgil groaned out. "Stop wasting your time."

"I'm not wasting my time," Patton explained, walking closer to the bed where Virgil was sitting. 

"May I sit?" After a second virgil nodded, knowing the other wouldn't take no for an answer anyway, and watched as Patton sat on the edge of the bed near him. 

"What's wrong?" Virgil shrugged.

"I wish I knew," Virgil sighed, finally giving in and telling Patton the truth. It was always easier to open up to Patton. 

"Did it start this morning? Is that why you haven't been down much?" Virgil nodded. "And you have no idea what caused this?" 

"I wish I knew. I hate bringing everyone down," Virgil fell back on to the bed. "This must be affecting Thomas a lot."

"But that's not your fault," Patton started, only to be interrupted by Virgil. 

"How is it not my fault?" Virgil challenged and was surprised when it didn't even take and second for Patton to respond. 

"Because you didn't choose to be anxiety," Virgil scowled. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Virgil thought about it for a minute before answering. 

"I don't know."

"Do you want to come down and be with the family?" Virgil drew in a shaky breath when Patton said family but let the other continue. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to. But if you want to try we won't force you to eat more than you can take."

"Are you sure?" Virgil asked, leaning on his elbows on the bed. 

Patton nodded and after a second Virgil fully sat up again, stretching and moving to the side of the bed to get up. 

"Let's go then."

Patton chuckled and followed Virgil's lead and got off the bed.

"We're here for you, kiddo. You're family and we care about you," Patton reminded and Virgil felt a warm feeling in his chest at his words. 

"Thank you, Patton."

The two made their way out of Virgil's room and downstairs towards the dining room.

Roman was the first to see them and he greeted them, bringing Logan's attention towards the two as well. 

"He's alive!"

"Sadly," Patton lightly smacked Virgil's shoulder at the statement before turning to the other two.

"Now we need to not pressure Virgil to eat, he hasn't had a good day," Patton explained while Virgil took his seat. 

There was occasional conversation during the meal and Virgil took part in some when he wanted.

The others made sure not to make the fact that Virgil was only eating the bare minimal a big deal and Virgil was thankful for it. 

He started to slowly calm down. Being with the others made him feel like he was part of a family and he loved it.

He loved his family. 


End file.
